


In Heat Alone - Hunter x Hunter (Omegaverse)

by AlphaHound (MosquitoParade), MosquitoParade



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Sex, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killua is so half cat, Knotting, M/M, Omega Killua, Omegaverse, Teenage Gon and Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/AlphaHound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon went out to the grocery store, and Killua is alone for too long during his first heat. Unable to find his phone, he tries to wait for his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat Alone - Hunter x Hunter (Omegaverse)

**Author's Note:**

> I lot of firsts for me, first story here, first Gon x Killua story, and first Hunter x Hunter fanfiction, ah, well, I hope I kept them in character enough. (P.s. they are in an alternate universe where they are in their late teens, don't know nen, Killua's parents aren't AS bad, and where Ging goes on business trips a lot)

Killua and Gon had lived together in an apartment for the last few weeks, and the Alpha had gotten up earlier then his Omega, and decided to surprise him with cleaning up, and going to the store to get more food, hopefully, before he woke up.  
A few moments after Gon locked the front door, and made his leave, Killua stirred. At first, nothing seemed wrong. He lazily looked around for Gon, still laying down, sniffing the air. He smelt that the Alpha had just left, and would probably be back soon, so he thought nothing of it, and rolled on his side to try and go back to sleep, but then, the omega's ear twitched as he felt something unfamiliar start to flow through his body. It felt strange, and Killua sat up. He felt the need to find an Alpha- not just any alpha.. that wouldn't work, no, he needed Gon. Yes, he needed HIS Alpha. He needed Gon to rock his body~  
The idea was short lived as Killua began thinking of rejection, the always impending threat that Illimi, his Alpha brother, had helped drill into his head. It didn't help that he already was scared to death of the word, "No". But now he- no, don't think of it, he had to find something to make this want go away! It was going to drive him crazy!!  
The omega rolled around on the bed for a moment for no reason whatsoever, before ending up on Gon's side. Killua breathed in the smell, and buried his face in the covers that smelt like the Alpha. Mmm~ He could just sit here all day an- Oh fuck, what was this stuff that seemed to be coming out of his butthole!? And it's- okay, not on the bed, not on the bed! Need to go find new pants, or... not even wear pants? Killua's emotions began to assault him, and he began to tear up. He might have just ruined the bed!! No, whatever this was, he needed to stop crying, and he was still leaking, and leaking is never good, maybe he should just... take a shower?  
Killua stopped from unbuttoning his pants, and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door, only to be greeted with a huge wave of Alpha scent. Killua had almost passed out from the amount of concentrated smell, but backed up a step, and took a breath of bed room air before realizing the amount of slick had just about doubled, and was now running down his legs, soaking his pants. This wasn't good. Killua resorted to leaving the bathroom door open and entering the, surprisingly, clean Bathroom. He slipped off his clothing, and entered the shower, turning it on to a nice and warm temperature. Hopefully Gon would be back soon!  
Killua finished up after a few minutes, and grabbed a towel, drying off. He had thought the slick would stop leaking out of him now, since he cleaned up, but as soon as he smelt Gon's scent again, his body began to react, and lubricated itself readily. Stupid bodily reaction... he'd have to see if this stuff even came out of clothes now!  
Killua walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the middle of the bedroom, sniffing the air, and listening closely. The front door was being unlocked!!!!

Gon was just getting back from the store, holding many bags of groceries. As Gon went to unlock the door, he could smell the heat through the door and dirty thoughts flowed into his mind, his cock becoming hard, and rented his pants. He needed to fuck Killua into a wall or a bed or a something. 'I need to get in there, I need to claim my Omega!'  
Gon pushed open the unlocked door, and quickly set the groceries down, "Killua~!" Gon let out a low, seductive growl. There was movement from one of the other rooms in the apartment, and Gon quickly locked the front door, and ran after the scent.  
Gon found Killua only wearing a towel around his waist, and shaking, but the white haired omega smiled slightly, "Gon... I need you." He barely managed, the slick running down his shaking legs, the Omega's sent was wonderful.  
The Alpha took a few steps closer, and began kissing down the Omega's neck, and down his chest, stopping only to suck on Killua's nipples before looking at the other, hearing small whimpers, "N-no... i-in me." Killua said, and lead Gon over to the bed, dropping the towel onto the floor.  
Killua laid on his stomach on the bed, and raised his butt up for Gon to enter into, the slick glistening all down his body.  
Gon undid the button on his shorts, and pulled them, and his boxers down, to present his big, hard dick. "You're so beautiful~" Gon said, lining up, as Killua tried to find where his penis was, so that he could get this started already. "Ready?" Was met by a very upset sounding whine of yes, and Gon pushed into Killua, being greeted by a very loud moan.  
"More, Gon, more! Faster!!!" The Omega moaned out, crumbling beneath the Alpha's strong thrusts, starting to knot, "Mmmmm~ Y-yeah, right there~! OH GOD, GON, YOU'RE SO FUCKING PERFECT!!!!" He groaned, and moaned, and whined out of bliss, right before he came, panting and purring.  
Gon thrust a few more times into the Omega's sensitive body, getting tiny moans from the other, and then came inside of the smaller, knotted to his mate. Gon began to kiss the back of Killua's neck, "Th... thank you~ I love you~" The Omega said softly, beginning to fall asleep.  
Gon smiled, and ran his hands through Killua's beautiful silver hair. "I love you, too~" He purred in return.

After the Omega was asleep, Gon rubbed his scent glands all over Killua. This was his Omega. No one would ever take him away on his watch.


End file.
